Lucky
"Lucky" is a song by Gugudan, and the second track in their first single album, Act.3 Chococo Factory. Lyrics |-|Hangul= All right 말을 해봐 너 무슨 생각했던 거니 다가와서 너 말해 뭐 나쁠 건 뭐니 다 가져봐 이? 걱정 마 No worries 짜릿해진 느낌 감정은 더 Running uh 쉽게 봤다면 그건 너의 착각 감춰도 난 보이지 보이지 눈에 띄게 빛나지 내 안에 또 다른 내가 있어 어어어 숨겨도 난 보이지 보이지 발칙하게 즐기지 내게 빠져들어 너 반응하잖아 자 들어봐 완벽해 이 순간 여기 원하는 걸 말해 낮과 밤 상관없어 I wanna get to you 분명해 이 순간 여기 특별한 걸 원해 감추지 마 우린 이제 La la la la lucky Ay ay 안절부절 너 빠져 흔들렸던 거니 시선 따위 난 이제 뭐 더 알게 뭐니 더 느껴봐 둘이 이? You and me 가까워진 느낌 더 다가와 Coming uh 알아챘다면 그건 너의 감각 내게로 다 모이지 모이지 신기한 듯 느끼지 마주친 그 순간 그 이유가 너 어어어 하나로 다 모이지 모이지 수수께끼 풀리지 시간은 흐르고 있어 Tonight 완벽해 이 순간 여기 원하는 걸 말해 낮과 밤 상관없어 I wanna get to you 분명해 이 순간 여기 특별한 걸 원해 감추지 마 우린 이제 La la la la lucky Oh oh oh oh oh All right Oh oh oh oh oh Think about you 너와 나 망설이는 심장이 두근두근 멈춰 자꾸자꾸 멈춰 다가오는 설레임 어딜 가든 이 느낌 Every day and every night 달콤한 입맞춤 여기 조금 더 Hot하게 날 향한 이런 떨림 더 원하게 For you 짜릿한 긴장감 여기 조금 더 Cool하게 멈추지 마 이런 순간 La la la la lucky 너와 나 이 순간 Lucky 좀 더 대담하게 다가온 이런 설렘 날 원하게 For you 상상한 이 순간 Lucky 좀 더 과감하게 가까이 더 운명처럼 La la la la lucky |-|Romanization= All right mareul haebwa neo museun saenggakaetteon geoni dagawaseo neo malhae mweo nappeul geon mweoni da gajyeobwa ijen geokjeong ma No worries jjaritaejin neukkim gamjeongeun deo Running uh shwipge bwattamyeon geugeon neoye chakgak gamchweodo nan boiji boiji nune ttige binnaji nae ane tto dareun naega isseo eoeoeo sumgyeodo nan boiji boiji balchikage jeulgiji naege ppajyeodeureo neo baneunghajana ja deureobwa wanbyeokhae i sungan yeogi weonhaneun geol malhae natgwa bam sanggwaneopseo I wanna get to you bunmyeonghae i sungan yeogi teukbyeolhan geol weonhae gamchuji ma urin ije La la la la lucky Ay ay anjeolbujeol neo ppajyeo heundeullyeotteon geoni shiseon ttawi nan ije mweo deo alge mweoni deo neukkyeobwa duri ijen You and me gakkaweojin neukkim deo dagawa Coming uh arachaettamyeon geugeon neoye gamgak naegero da moiji moiji shingihan deut neukkiji majuchin geu sungan geu iyuga neo eoeoeo hanaro da moiji moiji susukkekki pulliji shiganeun heureugo isseo Tonight wanbyeokhae i sungan yeogi weonhaneun geol malhae natgwa bam sanggwaneopseo I wanna get to you bunmyeonghae i sungan yeogi teukbyeolhan geol weonhae gamchuji ma urin ije La la la la lucky Oh oh oh oh oh All right Oh oh oh oh oh Think about you neowa na mangseorineun shimjangi dugeundugeun meomchweo jakkujakku meomchweo dagaoneun seolleim eodil gadeun i neukkim Every day and every night dalkomhan immatchum yeogi jogeum deo Hot-hage nal hyanghan ireon tteollim deo weonhage For you jjarithan ginjanggam yeogi jogeum deo Cool-hage meomchuji ma ireon sungan La la la la lucky neowa na i sungan Lucky jom deo daedamhage dagaon ireon seollem nal weonhage For you sangsanghan i sungan Lucky jom deo gwagamhage gakkai deo unmyeongcheoreom La la la la lucky |-|English= All right Tell me, what are you thinking? Come here and tell me, what could go wrong? Take it all, don’t worry anymore, no worries The electric feelings are running even higher If you thought I was easy, that’s your mistake You can hide it but I can see it It shines so obviously There’s another me inside You can hide it but I can see it Lawlessly enjoying it Fall into me, you’re reacting, now listen This moment is perfect, tell me what you want Night or day, it doesn’t matter, I wanna get to you It’s clear, this moment, this place, I want something special Don’t hide it, we’re la la la la lucky Ay ay Were you nervous and shaking? I don’t care about others, who cares? Feel it more, it’s us two now, you and me Feels like we’re getting closer, come closer, coming If you noticed, that’s your senses They all gather around me As if they’re amazed The moment we met, the reason was you Again gathering as one Solving the riddle As time passes tonight This moment is perfect, tell me what you want Night or day, it doesn’t matter, I wanna get to you It’s clear, this moment, this place, I want something special Don’t hide it, we’re la la la la lucky Oh oh oh oh oh All right Oh oh oh oh oh Think about you, you and I, our hesitating hearts Keep pounding and stopping, keeps stopping The butterflies are coming, wherever I go, it’s this feeling Every day and every night A sweet kiss, making it more hot in here I want you to tremble more for me, for you The electric feelings, making it more cool in here Don’t stop this moment, la la la la lucky You and me, this moment is lucky, making it more bold This fluttering feeling, so you can want me, for you I’ve imagined this moment, lucky, making it more aggressive Closer just like destiny, la la la la lucky Category:Songs